


Cómo entrenar a tu dragón

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Harry quiere entrenarse, como su padre, en el arte de cazar dragones. Draco es un dragón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo entrenar a tu dragón

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Drarrython 2011, Beta: Giselle_sa y Dara.

**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**

Érase que se era, en un lugar y tiempo muy lejanos, un niño huérfano que vivía en una isla con sus dos tíos, el señor y la señora Dursley, y su hijo, Duddley. Éste era un niño solitario que pasaba sus días huyendo de los golpes de su primo y obedeciendo a sus tíos para evitar gritos y peleas.

Su tío era un pescador común y corriente y su primo planeaba seguir el oficio. Pero Harry no era un buen pescador y Vernon se negaba a seguir llevándolo al río ya que siempre estaba arruinando la pesca con sus movimientos bruscos y torpes. “Nunca serás un pescador”, lo condenó desde su tierna infancia. Y fue así que Harry se quedó sin profesión, algo muy cruel e inusitado en su cultura. Su tía, que trabajaba en casa, era con la que Harry se quedaba y de la que aprendió todo lo que sabía hacer: limpiar y cocinar.

Harry no pensaba que podría ser bueno para otra cosa en la vida, después de todo, sus tíos se encargaban de decírselo a diario. Pero un buen día, uno de los guardianes de la prisión de la isla llegó hasta su casa y tocó la puerta. Harry, que nunca lo había visto, se quedó impresionado ante su estatura y su gran barba.

—He venido aquí en nombre del gran Dumbledore, jefe de la isla, para llevar a Harry al entrenamiento necesario para que se convierta en un cazador de dragones —anunció el hombre.

A Harry se le fue la boca hasta el piso al escuchar aquellas palabras, que le parecían simplemente imposibles. Cuando su tío amenazó al gigante con su cuchillo de desescamar, supo que ellos también se habían sorprendido.

—Nadie se va a llevar a este muchacho para ninguna tontería. Es un bueno para nada, ¿qué reputación le va a dar a la familia? Mejor que se quede en casa y cocine.

—Me temo que eso es imposible —dijo el gigante—, por su sangre corre la línea de los Potter. Su padre fue un gran cazador de dragones y él está destinado a ser uno también.

A cada aspirante al entrenamiento de cazador se lo llevaban de su casa a un edificio especial donde se concentraban todos, comían y dormían con los maestros cazadores. En recompensa por ello se les daba a las familias cien galeones por cabeza. Había familias que sobrevivían de ello. La familia Dursley no era especialmente rica ni especialmente escrupulosa, así que en cuanto el gigante mencionó el dinero, Harry fue lanzado a la calle con una maleta y muchas esperanzas.

—¿Es verdad que mi padre fue un cazador de dragones? —preguntó con grandes ojos el adolescente.

—Es verdad. El mejor —respondió el gigante—. Y ahora tú puedes ser como él y traerle paz a la isla. Tú puedes, muchacho.

El joven, que nunca había visto más allá de su costa de la isla, quedó boquiabierto al llegar al centro y descubrir aquel edificio enorme en el que se hospedaban ya varios aprendices de cazador, dispuestos a tomar el curso que se les daba a todos los prospectos al cumplir los dieciocho. Quizás lo más impresionante fue el mural de la entrada, en el que estaban representados todas las clases de dragones que había conocido el hombre desde el principio de los tiempos. Había dragones gigantes y majestuosos, de colas bífidas, de grandes dientes y dragones pequeños que hasta parecían tiernos. Y un dragón blanco y gris, como las nubes de tormenta.

—Esos son los más peligrosos —dijo una voz tras él—. Porque se confunden en el cielo, nunca hemos sabido cuál es su propósito y cuál es el límite de sus poderes. Mi nombre es Ron, por cierto. Ron Weasley.

—Harry Potter —dijo el chico.

—¿En serio? ¿Eres algo de James Potter, el famoso cazador?

Harry asintió y por primera vez pudo sentirse orgulloso de algo.

—Soy su hijo.

* * * * *

Los entrenamientos comenzaron una semana después, cuando por fin fueron reunidos todos los chicos y chicas de dieciocho años con potencial para ser cazadores (o que habían sido vendidos por sus padres). Harry estaba encantado de convivir con tanta gente por primera vez en su vida y se lanzó a hacer amigos con todos, cosa que no le resultaba difícil una vez que escuchaban que era el hijo del fallecido héroe James Potter.

Al principio las clases fueron sólo teóricas y comenzaron a sobresalir ciertas personas que parecían haber leído todo el folklore de los dragones, como Hermione, quien se hizo su amiga casi de inmediato como Ron. Cada vez que Harry tenía una duda recurría a ella… y vaya que tenía dudas, pues en toda su vida no había visto a un dragón. Y de libros, en casa de sus tíos ni si quiera se hablaba del tema.

—Me muero por tener la prueba final —dijo Ron tras la semana de teoría—. Esto es aburrido y luego sigue que peleemos unos contra otros, pero lo realmente bueno viene al final, cuando nos dejen poner las manos sobre esos dragones….

—¡¿Dragones reales?! —exclamó Harry— Pensé que no se dejaban atrapar.

—Y no lo hacen, tienen que estar muy malheridos. Mi hermano Charlie trabaja en la cárcel de dragones y dice que cada año eligen unos cinco para que practiquemos con ellos en la prueba final. Yo nunca lo he visto, vivo en la costa sur.

—Yo sí lo he visto —dijo Hermione—, todo el pueblo se reúne a ver la pelea. Es impresionante. Mi aspiración es también trabajar en la cárcel de dragones, no creo estar hecha para el combate. ¿Y tú, Harry?

—Vaya —dijo él—. La verdad es que en toda mi vida jamás me había imaginado esto. No sé ni qué voy a ser.

* * * * *

 

Una noche, tras una larga y agotadora jornada de entrenamiento en la que los habían puesto a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, una luz apareció en el cielo y los guardias de las torres que rodeaban la capital comenzaron a gritar y a hacer sonar las alarmas.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó Harry al despertar, en su pueblo nunca había escuchado tal alboroto.

—¡Son dragones! —dijo Ron— ¡Están atacando!

 

—¡Estudiantes! —gritaba McGonagall, una de las profesoras— ¡Permanezcan en sus habitaciones y dejen que los expertos se encarguen de esto! Repito, ¡no salgan de sus habitaciones o se pondrán en un peligro innecesario! ¡Los entrenamientos se reanudarán mañana por la tarde! Repito: no salgan.

 

Harry había escuchado de los ataques de dragones, pero nunca había visto uno en vivo y esa noche la curiosidad lo llevó a subir hasta lo más alto de la torre para ver a los dragones más de cerca. Allí no había nadie. Todos estaban en las barreras de la ciudad, protegiendo los cielos de aquellas bestias que arremetían contra los humanos y contra todo lo que habían cazado y pescado durante las últimas semanas.

—Saqueadores —murmuró Harry indignado.

Cuando se disponía a bajar de la torre vio de reojo que había allí una red para cazar dragones sin usarse. Apenas les estaban enseñando cuál era la técnica adecuada para usar esas cosas y Harry no pudo evitar intentar cargarla y hacer la mímica de lanzarla para desquitar las ganas que tenía de salir del edificio y defender realmente a su ciudad. En eso estaba cuando una sombra cruzó el cielo y una figura blanca pareció traer consigo la luz del amanecer.

El feroz dragón volaba en solitario, en una esquina por la que las barreras no lo habían detenido. Harry no lo pensó dos veces, tomó la ballesta y disparó la trampa sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Las consecuencias fueron que un dragón se enredó en ella y tras luchar se hirió con los extremos filosos. La última imagen que vio Harry desde su torre fue al dragón cayendo desde las alturas y transformándose en otra figura antes de perderse en la profundidad del bosque. Mierda, ¿qué había hecho?

* * * * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en salir de su cama. Todos estaban durmiendo extra pues los entrenamientos no serían hasta la tarde y él no había dormido en toda la noche. Se puso unas ropas encima y unas botas y antes de que Ron pudiera preguntarle nada salió corriendo del dormitorio y corrió y corrió hasta entrar al bosque y entre ramas y hojas no paró hasta encontrar una pista de que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no era un sueño. Y la encontró.

Tuvo que bajar una pendiente muy inclinada, siguiendo un destello, pero por fin la vio: el arma que le había lanzado la noche anterior estaba atorada entre unas ramas y un rastro de sangre fresca corría de ella hacia abajo. Harry bajó el paso que llevaba y esta vez más lentamente se acercó a reconocer el área. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un quejido, bajito, como el que haría un niño humano mal alimentado (y que sí, él sabía de eso).

Harry preparó su cuchillo. Entonces era verdad, había derrumbado a un dragón. Si lo mataba tendría pruebas que llevar ante sus instructores, sería grande como su padre… Escuchó otro gemido y esta vez pudo ubicar el origen. Abrió las ramas de golpe y apuntó con su cuchillo y encontró… a un chico como de su edad, blanco de la cabeza a los pies, sentado entre los arbustos, lamiéndose una herida. Bajó el cuchillo de inmediato.

En cuanto se vio descubierto, el chico se puso sobre cuatro patas y le gruñó a Harry como haría un perrito de raza pequeña intentando defenderse.

—¿Qué rayos…? —alcanzó a preguntar Harry antes de que el chico se le tirara encima y lo derrumbara, atacando con garras y mordidas todo lo que podía.

Afortunadamente, su poder no era mucho y Harry pudo someterlo tras unos minutos y lo dejó en el piso.

—Ey, tranquilo…

El chico gruñó una vez más y cuando trató de atacarlo, y Harry pudo ver por fin que de su cuello colgaba un pequeño amuleto con una inscripción: Draco.

—¿Draco?

El extraño gimió de dolor y se hizo un ovillo, mirando de reojo a Harry.

—Ey, tranquilo… ¿de dónde saliste? ¿Estás herido?

La sangre del extraño estaba seca en un lado de su cabeza y entre sus costillas desnudas. De un costado se había abierto de nuevo por el forcejeo reciente. Harry se sintió mal por él (y avergonzado de andar peleando con un hombre desnudo en general) y le cedió su manto externo. Con él, Draco parecía un niño cualquiera del pueblo. Uno que nunca había salido al sol, pues estaba pálido de muerte.

Entonces, Harry tuvo que aceptar una cosa.

—Tú no puedes ser un dragón, ¿no? —preguntó.

Y entonces Draco alzó los ojos y las orejas.

—Digo, yo mismo te tiré del cielo, pero tú eres un humano.

Draco gimió en su ovillo.

—A menos que los dragones sean humanos que se transforman… Dios mío, si eso es verdad acabo de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo, no es posible que hasta ahora nadie sepa… ¿entiendes una palabra de lo que digo?

Draco bajó la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Puedes hablar?

Draco negó, también muy lentamente.

—Hey, debes estar cansado y asustado, déjame ver qué te puedo dar…

Al buscar en sus bolsillos lo único que encontró fue una barra de chocolate, pero eso fue suficiente para hacer que los ojos grises del dragón se iluminaran y después de un rato de lamer el chocolate sus gemidos de dolor se hicieron más esporádicos.

—Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Seguro en el pueblo habrá quién te cure y más de uno deseará…

Draco gruñó y se volvió a hacer un ovillo.

—Está bien, te traeré más comida… no puedo dejarte así. Pero… tienes que prometer que en cuanto te recuperes, no atacarás más humanos. ¿Lo prometes?

Draco estiró una mano, como si fuera una pata, y Harry lo tomó como un sí.

—Te advierto que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, porque esta tarde tengo entre… namiento.

* * * * *

Las semanas siguientes presentaron un enorme reto moral para Harry. Por las mañanas le llevaba comida a Draco (y dulces, pues la primera vez que había llegado sin ellos Draco había lloriqueado primero, gruñido después y mordido finalmente). Tras los primeros días, Draco lo dejó acercarse más hasta que Harry tuvo el placer de pasar sus manos por las hebras de cabello casi blanco que tenía. Eran casi del color del cielo, como en su forma de dragón. Cada día Draco demostraba no ser tan agresivo como lo describían los libros y sí era mucho más tierno de lo que dejaba ver.

Su dilema moral llegaba por las tardes. En las clases teóricas intentaba sacar todo el conocimiento posible para interactuar con Draco. Su propósito era saber su historia, saber por qué los atacaban los dragones. Pero en las clases, temas de interacción no había mucho más que “cómo matar a un dragón” y Harry tenía un problemita: cada día le parecían más crueles los métodos y ya no compartía el entusiasmo de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry? —le preguntó Ron desconcertado— Te ves como en otro planeta.

—Nada —respondió Harry.

—Bien, pero, oye, cuando quieras hablar… para eso estamos, ¿sí?

Harry sonrió. Últimamente sólo hablaba con Draco, como cuando sólo hablaba con su cocina, pero extrañaba a la gente. A Ron.

—Sí —le dijo.

* * * * *

Pero Ron no esperó a que Harry quisiera hablar.

La siguiente tarde, Harry estaba recostado en la hierba al lado de un Draco especialmente juguetón que lo estaba acicalando.

—Te agrado sólo porque te doy comida, ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

Draco se frotó contra su costado.

—Ah, claro, y también porque te limpio las heridas y te doy chocolates.

Draco soltó un ruido que, si Harry pudiera verlo como un humano total, habría tachado de sonrisa.

Y entonces se escuchó un jadeo.

—¿Harry?

—¿Ron?

—¿Quién…? ¿Qué…?

—Ron, tranquilo, este es…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Draco estaba en posición de ataque y no había mucho que Harry pudiera hacer para detenerlo excepto…

—Draco —dijo y el dragón cayó al piso con un jadeo de dolor.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Ron con voz escandalizada— ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Es un…?

—Ron, no, no es lo que parece…

—¡Voy a decirle a todo mundo! ¿Cómo es posible que…? ¿Frente a nuestras narices…?

—Ron, no, es inofensivo, no le hace daño a nadie, prácticamente puede hablar…

—¡Todo mundo va a saber de esto!

—¡Ron, confía en mí maldita sea!

Pero Ron ya había agarrado camino a toda prisa.  
* * * * *

Para su sorpresa, aquella tarde al llegar al entrenamiento preparado ya para lo peor, se encontró con que Ron no había dicho nada. Harry estaba por agradecerle el voto de confianza cuando Ron se volteó indignado.

—No quiero que te manden a la cárcel como a Black, porque no te lo mereces y porque sigo siendo tu amigo; pero que sepas que no estoy contento y no apoyo lo que haces —le reclamó, antes de retirarse.

—¿Black? —se quedó reflexionando Harry.

Sus respuestas llegaron cuando se llevó a cabo una exposición de los dragones con los que pelearían al final los cazadores.

—Harry, una palabra por favor —le pidió el profesor Weasley, el padre de Ron

—¿Dígame?

—Sólo quiero que permanezcas calmado, sin importar las… circunstancias.

—¿Qué circunstancias?

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó él— El dragón que mató a tus padres… está ahí.

Su nombre era Lupino. Era un dragón que tenían cubierto. Nadie lo podía ver a excepción de los cazadores de dragones que llegaran a la última prueba. Supuestamente le habían cortado las alas y de su jaula todavía llegaban gruñidos atroces.

—¿El mató a mis padres? —preguntó sin creérselo, perdiendo el color.

—Él —dijo el profesor—… y un cómplice humano, Black. Todos creíamos que era amigo de tus padres hasta que ese dragón… Por eso los dragones nunca deben asociarse con nosotros. Corromperían nuestras almas.

Harry vio, pero no vio la exposición de dragones. Todos estaban en sus formas animales, algunos parecían todo menos dragones y si uno los veía con detenimiento podía adivinar rostros humanos en ellos. Todos tenían un collar como Draco, con diferentes nombres grabados:

A Lupino no lo pudieron ver, pero Harry sintió una furia terrible comerle las venas.

* * * * *

No esperó al amanecer. Enfiló en la noche hacia la guarida de Draco y lo llamó, con furia. El dragón gimió de dolor.

—¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?! —gritó— ¿Por qué tienen que venir a destruir todo lo nuestro? ¿Por qué tienen que venir a matar a nuestras familias? ¡No son más que unos asesinos crueles y merecen morir también!

Draco lo miró con los ojos asustados, brillando en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Ojalá que se mueran, todos!

Draco dio tres pasos hacia atrás y luego corrió en dirección contraria. Harry se quedó en su lugar, llorando hasta que logró controlar su respiración. Luego regresó a la ciudad con el firme propósito de no volver a ver a Draco.

* * * * * *

Faltaban pocos días para el encuentro final en el que los aprendices de cazadores se enfrentarían a los dragones y cuando el evento llegó, las cuatro pruebas anteriores Harry las pasó con los ojos cerrados. Con lo que había aprendido de Draco, sólo tenía que leer el nombre en los collares para someter a cada dragón. Nadie más parecía saber esto, nadie se molestaba en leer aquellos nombres escritos en mala letra y él tuvo mucho cuidado en no hacerlo muy notorio. Por alguna razón no quería que todos los testigos del pueblo que presenciaban la pelea supieran ese secreto de Draco. Claro que Ron lo miraba fijamente cada vez que lo veía practicar ese truco.

De sus amigos, muchos cayeron en el primer asalto. Hermione llegó al tercero. Sólo Ron, Neville (para su sorpresa), las gemelas Patil, Luna y él llegaron a la última prueba.

El dragón no tenía forma de dragón. Ni de humano. Parecía un lobo con resquicios de alas mutiladas.

—Vaya cosa —murmuró Ron, impresionado.

Salió con todas sus fuerzas. El primero en caer fue Neville, luego las gemelas. Harry y Ron lucharon mano a mano por mantenerlo a raya mientras Luna avanzaba, pero su fuerza era impresionante y sus garras rozaron más de una vez sus puntos débiles. Harry estaba enfurecido y lo estuvo más cuando el dragón mandó a Ron y a Luna al mismo tiempo a volar por los aires y estuvieron uno a uno.

—Tú… hijo de… tú mataste a mis padres —dijo y se abalanzó contra él—. ¡Lupino! —gritó, pero la bestia siguió atacando—. ¡Lupino! —repitió, sin efecto alguno.

En ese momento se dio cuenta: ese no debía ser el nombre que estaba en su cuello.

—¡Demonios!

Los entrenadores se acercaron para detener la contienda, pero era tarde el lobo estaba desatado y se deshizo de ellos en un movimiento. Entonces enfocó a Harry. El dragón atacó de nuevo.

De pronto, en el aire se escuchó un batir de alas y todos los presentes, los entrenadores y los pupilos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver aterrizar sobre Lupino a un dragón totalmente blanco con los ojos grises. Tomó al lobo con sus garras y lo lanzó a un lado.

—Dra… —estaba por decir Harry, pero se contuvo, a pesar de su sorpresa—. Estás aquí…

Draco, en su forma de dragón, los miró a todos. Luego se transformó en humano, para estupefacción general. Y para darle un infarto al público, abrió la boca y gruñó:

—Harry. Mío.

Lupino aulló y se transformó en humano.

—¿Harry? —preguntó en perfecta pronunciación, llevando a todos al borde del colapso nervioso— ¿Harry Potter? ¿Eres el hijo de Lily y James?

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los cazadores, el señor Weasley y su hijo mayor e incluso el jefe alzaron sus armas, dispuestos a matar a la criatura. Draco se mantuvo firme al lado de Harry, protegiéndolo.

—¡Tú los mataste! —gritó.

—No, no fui yo —replicó desesperado, dando pasos atrás para evitar el ataque de los cazadores—. ¡Fue Voldemort! —dijo— ¡Es lo que hemos intentado decirles y no nos han dejado!

Una lanza le pasó por el costado.

—¡Harry! —imploró— Tienes que creernos, sabes que no podemos controlarnos cuando usan..

El nombre en el collar. Harry lo sabía.

—¡Voldemort nos usa así, James y Lily sólo querían ayudar…

—¡Basta! —pidió Harry a los señores Weasley— ¡Basta!

Pero no se detuvieron. Harry miró a Ron desesperado.

—¡Dice la verdad! ¡Tiene qué! ¡Tú viste cómo funciona!

Pálido y herido, Ron lo miró. Harry estaba seguro de que Ron no se pondría de parte de una criatura que hacía minutos lo había atacado, pero lo sorprendió.

—¡Papá, Charlie, basta…! ustedes no vieron lo que yo vi, son inofensivos cuando se les doma, Harry sabe cómo hacerlo.

Ambos cazadores miraron a Harry y Lupino suspiró, cansado, antes de dejarse caer al piso.

—Sólo liberen a Sirius. Por favor, liberen a Sirius, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

* * * * * *

No liberaron inmediatamente a Sirius, pero sí escucharon a Lupino, por petición de Harry. Y quizás era en parte porque Harry tenía a un dragón en su regazo que amenazaba con los dientes a todo el que se negaba a obedecer a su “Mío”, como se refería a Harry.

Él les contó la historia de los dragones: hombres con la capacidad de mutar en criaturas salvajes, que en la antigüedad habían vivido en una libertad inigualable hasta que el malvado hechicero Voldemort los había sometido. Ahora cada uno de ellos cargaba un collar con su verdadero nombre y cada vez que Voldemort necesitaba alimentarse sólo tenía que decir sus nombres para enviarlos a la cacería.

—Nunca quisimos robar sus cosas —explicó Lupino, y Draco asintió—. Jamás nos alimentamos de algo robado, todo era para él… Y James y Lily… James era un cazador, igual que Sirius, pero me conocieron y me aceptaron. Yo vivía en el bosque, intentando alejarme de Voldemort, ellos intentaron… intentaron matarlo y no pudieron. Pero nunca fue culpa de Sirius. Nunca quisimos que les pasara nada…

Harry no sabía por qué, pero creía esta historia firmemente. Quizás era porque él mismo había conocido a su dragón y entendía perfectamente el cambio de su padre. Los otros, que no estaban tan convencidos, asintieron sólo para su beneficio.

—Entonces es claro lo que hay que hacer —dijo Harry—. Hay que matar a Voldemort y liberar a los dragones. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Sólo Ron, Hermione y Luna alzaron la mano, pero con eso bastó.

Los demás dragones en cautiverio hablaron con Lupino y decidieron ayudar en la misión.

—Liberen a Sirius —rogó solamente, a cambio del trabajo de traducción.

Lo primero que Sirius hizo al salir de la cárcel fue lanzarse a los brazos del dragón.

—¡Lunático! —le llamó y Harry esperó ver dolor en el rostro del dragón, pero no fue así— ¡Te extrañé tanto!

—Y mira quién está aquí —señaló Lupino.

—¿H-Harry…? —tartamudeó Sirius antes de echarse a sus brazos a llorar.

* * * * * *

Se armó una comisión. Todos los cazadores de dragones se reunieron y los aprendices, amigos de Harry dispuestos a ayudar, montaron en los dragones que hasta ese momento habían estado en la cárcel y se dirigieron a lo más profundo del bosque, a donde habitaba Voldemort.

—Dr… Hey —llamó Harry a su dragón, quien inmediatamente volteó hacia él—. Gracias —dijo—. Y lo siento mucho.

El dragón movió su cabeza en un gesto inentendible, le gruñó y le resopló en la cara y luego se agachó para que Harry montara su espalda. Harry tomó eso como una disculpa aceptada.

En el trayecto, por fin se atrevió a preguntar todas sus dudas. Sirius iba montado en otro dragón junto con Lupino (ya que éste no tenía alas), así que se giró hacia ellos.

—¿Y cómo controlan su transformación? —le preguntó a Lupino, que ahora estaba en su forma humana, recargado en Sirius— Draco no pudo transformarse por un tiempo.

Lupino parpadeó.

—Siempre podemos controlarla, aunque nos sentimos más seguros en nuestra forma animal, más fuertes. Somos vulnerables como humanos y pocas veces nos dejamos ver así. Excepto con ciertas heridas… golpes fuertes en la cabeza.

Harry tragó y acarició la cabeza de Draco, donde todavía quedaba una cicatriz.

—¡Eso es tan interesante, se podrían escribir mil libros al respecto! —interrumpió Hermione— ¿Podría hacerles una entrevista en cuanto termine esto? —preguntó, mirando a Draco y al dragón donde volaba.

Recibió gruñidos generales.

—¿Por qué no le duele cuando dices su nombre? —le susurró Harry a Sirius esta vez, mientras Hermione pedía permisos de entrevistas.

—Ese no es su nombre —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa triste— es un apodo que le pusimos tu padre y yo para evitar lastimarlo. Su nombre… Seré un hombre feliz el día que pueda llamarlo por su nombre de verdad.

Harry miró a Draco, sobre quien iba volando en su forma de dragón, y acarició su piel pálida. Se dio cuenta de que también sería feliz el día que pudiera llamarlo Draco.

Por eso cuando se desató la batalla y Voldemort usó a los dragones a su disposición para atacarlos, Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca había peleado por nada. Estaba peleando por el nombre y la libertad de Draco, por el de Lunático. Por el deseo de sus padres muertos.

Voldemort lo vio frente a frente y se rió como una bestia.

—¿Y tú qué harás, pequeño imbécil? —siseó, antes de hacer que un dragón lo arrojara lejos.

Pero Harry se levantó, incluso con una pierna rota y tomó su ballesta.

—Una vez es suerte de principiante —susurró para sí mismo—. Dos es…

En ese momento escuchó a Voldemort decir el nombre de Draco y el chillido de dolor de este. Sin pensarlo más, disparó.

Le pegó justo a la garganta.

 

* * * * *

Los vientos suaves de la primavera encontraron a Harry sentado al lado de Draco, en su forma humana, en las praderas del norte de la isla. Draco tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba atentamente a Harry dibujar formas extrañas en su cuaderno.

—Esto dice tu placa —explicó Harry— Dra-co.

Como por reflejo, Draco se encogió en sí mismo y pareció sorprendido al no sentir dolor.

—Así es, Dra-co. Puedes decirlo tú mismo, es tuyo, es tu nombre.

—Dra —dijo el chico— …co. Dra-co. Draco. Draco.

Después Harry se arrepentiría de enseñarle el nombre, pues todo se convertiría en “Draco quiere esto” y “Draco quiere aquello”, pero en ese momento fue muy feliz.

—Así es, Draco.

—Draco —repitió—. Harry —dijo—. Mío.

Harry enrojeció.

—Harry tuyo —aceptó—. Draco, mío —agregó, señalándolo a él.

Con el viento a su alrededor, Harry se inclinó, cerró los ojos y besó los labios de Draco. Él le correspondió de una forma muy humana y ambos cayeron en la hierba sin soltarse.

—¡Harry! —llamó una voz a la distancia— ¡Cuida la casa que Remus y yo saldremos a la costa!

Pero Harry no escuchaba, estaba perdido en el aroma y el sabor de su Draco.


End file.
